Unexpected Gift
by Lucia 35
Summary: Surprises happen all the time, but not for the Princess of Disaster. Will Sasame surprisee Takako with something unexpected? Will she do the same? Sasame/Takako Takes place during time of when Sasame just became a dark knight and joined Takako's side.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story takes place in between episodes 10 and 11 of Pretear. Enjoy the story. Please Read and Review. I'll write more if you review.**

**Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 1

"Sasame, as my servant, you have a purpose to fulfil," said Takako, reaching her hand out for Sasame's.

"The Knight of Sound, the Sasame you knew, no longer exists," Sasame told them all as he reached out his hand and placed it on top of Takako's. With those words said, they flew up, disappearing into the sky.

Now, the two were at the old broken down church. Takako stood in front of the altar, while Sasame kneeled before her. "Sasame, who are you and what is your purpose?"

"I am a dark knight, your servant of darkness. I obey you and you alone. My purpose is to gather leafe for you," he said with sincere eyes gazing at her.

Takako gave a small pleased smile and said, "Very good."

A few minutes later, Takako was still standing at the altar by herself because she had sent Sasame out to gather up more leafe for her. She was thinking to herself. Tomorrow, was her birthday. Not that it mattered anyway, since there was no use for remembering. It wasn't like anything would happen. She didn't expect anything to. She had 15 birthdays alone while she was imprisoned and she had 15 birthdays on Earth that were meaningless to her. The only one birthday that Takako had worth while was her 16th one with the Leafe Knights when she was Pretear. Although, this became meaningless as well since she couldn't care less about the Leafe Knights. How would this be any different? Even though Sasame was there now with her, it didn't really matter. She highly doubted that he would remember. Takako didn't understand why she was thinking all of this.

The Next Day

After flying around for a while, Sasame absorbed a great amount of leafe in an area far from where the Leafe Knights would expect it to run out. As he flew back to the church, who should he see, but the Pretear and her Leafe Knights themselves. "This is going better than I had hoped," he thought, "they're heading straight for the church."

Sasame arrived at the church before they did. "I have brought you something," Sasame said to Takako.

"What is it?" Takako asked.

"I brought you some leafe," Sasame said reaching out his hand. Takako took his hand and he transferred the leafe that he had gathered to her.

"This is incredible," Takako said astound, "how could you have gathered such a vast amount of leafe?"

"But there's more than just this," Sasame said, "I have something else to give you." Takako was surprised at what he was doing and what he was saying. Exactly what more did he have to give to her besides leafe? "Wait here and I'll tell you when it's ready," Sasame said as he took his hand away from Takako when she absorbed the last of the leafe the knight had gathered up. He left and took one of the already full grown demon larvae with him. Takako wondered what he could be up to.

Goh and Kei each supported Hayate's arms. Himeno walked along side them while the kids ran ahead. Suddenly, very unexpectedly, the three kids were hit by a giant tentacle. "Oh no! Mannen, Hajime, Shin!" Himeno shouted and ran toward them.

"Himeno!" Kei yelled.

"Watch out, Himeno!" Goh shouted, but it was too late. Himeno had gotten hit by the tentacle as well. Goh ran after her and was hit by a powerful dark energy blast. He fell to the ground. Kei looked up, to see that the blast had came from Sasame.

"What are you doing, Sasame?" Kei shouted out. He put Hayate down and then fired a light energy blast. Sasame blocked it and redirected it back at Kei. Kei got hit.

While all this was happening, the demon larvae kept using its tentacles and attacked everyone even though they were down. Hayate slowly opened his eyes as he tried to get up and saw Sasame in front of him. "Sasame?" Sasame then fired a small dark energy blast at Hayate. Even though it was small, it was powerful enough to injure him because of the close range. Hayate fell back down in the middle of his attempt to getting up.

Sasame went back to Takako. "It's ready," he said smiling at her.

She went to him and said, "And exactly what is ready?"

"Follow me," Sasame said and they left the church. Sasame had led Takako to the area of where the battle was taking place.

Takako's eyes widened as she saw this horrific scene. She couldn't believe it. There, her enemies, the Pretear and the Leafe Knights were on the ground suffering as her demon larvae kept attacking them.

"It's wonderful," Takako said with a pleased smile.

"I'm glad you like it," said Sasame, "Happy Birthday, Takako." Takako's eyes narrowed after hearing him say this. He remembered. He actually remembered her birthday and even gave her a gift. No, two gifts. First was the leafe and now was the suffering of her enemies for her to behold. As astounded and astonished at what had happened as she was, she was even more surprised when Sasame kissed her on her lips. She could feel his arms wrap around her and she unexpectedly did the same.

Takako's heart raced. She had never felt this feeling before. She knew that she didn't love him and yet, why was she so happy? Her heart was racing faster now. For a moment, she could feel a stream of warmth flowing through her heart and body that she thought had all gone away long ago.

Sasame enjoyed this moment of his and his princess's lips being pressed against each other. He loved the feeling of her soft, smooth, moist lips smothering his. His heart pounded faster and faster as he could feel his love's arms wrapped around him. This moment of holding and sharing a kiss with his beloved would always be a wonderful memory of his that he would keep in his heart.

**AN: If you were confused about when I was explaining Takako's memories of her birthday, I think this is a better explanation. I aimed for her to be 31 going to be 32 on this birthday. Please review. By the way they're not going to die. After a while Takako and Sasame will leave and then the Leafe Knights and Pretear will recover. I just didn't want to write all that in the story because I found it unnecessary and it would have ruined the ending that I wanted for the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter takes place right in episode 11. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

"Sasame," Takako whispered as she hugged him with his back turned.

"I'm hear, to grant, your wishes," said Sasame turning around to face and embrace her. A long silence fell upon them.

"I need a place to sleep tonight," Takako said looking up at him, "I'm tired of having to sit in this place and I need to lay down. I don't think we're welcomed at the old church since its giving refuge to the Leafe Knights and the Pretear."

"You're absolutely right," he said, "I found an abandoned house a while back. You can sleep more comfortably there, instead of having to sit here."

"Very well," she said and they left.

They soon arrived at the abandoned house. On the outside, it looked old with a couple windows broken. The area surrounding the house, Takako, and Sasame looked fairly dark, gray, and desolate. Sasame went to open the door for Takako, looking back at her. She smirked and walked inside. Sasame followed, shutting the door behind him.

On the inside there were a few cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, sawdust on the floor, walls with the paint job undone, and the sound of drops of water coming from a facet in the kitchen. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Takako walked into the bedroom as Sasame went out.

Takako looked around her and saw that there was only one bed but was big enough for two. She smirked again and then saw that the only other things in the room were a desk and chair. She sat on the covers of the bed. Sasame came back in with a lighted candle on a plate that he held and placed it on the desk. "This is quaint. I'm positive they won't find us here. I can rest easy now," said Takako looking up at Sasame.

"I'm glad that you're satisfied," said Sasame bowing and kneeling.

Takako got up from the bed and walked passed him. She turned her head and said, "I'm going to bathe now. Do what you want. Just don't leave," and she left to the bathroom.

Sasame got up and sat in the chair. As he heard the shower water pouring down, he closed his eyes and pictured how Takako looked when she was naked. After about fifteen minutes, he shook the thought out of his head as he heard the door open.

Takako came back in, wearing a black strapless dress. Sasame could see that her dress wasn't very long since it showed her legs almost entirely. Around the chest area it curved inward, showing part of Takako's breasts. Sasame couldn't help but stare at Takako. "So... beautiful," he thought.

He quickly tried to change his expression so that Takako wouldn't notice. Takako turned and walked over to the window, looking out into the night. "I suggest you go bathe as well." And with that, Sasame left. When he was gone out of the room, Takako smiled to herself.

After five minutes, Sasame came back in wearing his dark knight's clothes only without the cape. Now, he saw Takako laying in the bed with the blanket partially covering her. She beckoned to Sasame and said in a soft voice, "Sasame, come here."

He went to the side of the bed. "Yes," he said, "What is your desire?"

"It's just a little cold. I won't be able to sleep if I'm cold," Takako said while stretching her arm and gently touching Sasame's face. Sasame took off his shoes, put them next to hers, and climbed in the bed under the blanket. Takako pulled Sasame closer to her and they wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other close.

Takako laid her head in Sasame's chest, then looked up at him. Their eyes met. "Sasame, what are you thinking about right now?" she asked.

"You, my princess," he said.

"And what about me?" Takako asked, "What do you think about me right now?"

"Right now, I think you're quite luscious," he stated. He took his hand and placed it on the back of Takako's thigh. He lightly started making circular motions with his finger. Takako's eyebrows slightly went up.

"I never thought that you could be so sinful Sasame."

"I tried, but I couldn't resist the temptation." Sasame took his hand back and wrapped his arm around her waist. Takako made a small smile.

"Tomorrow is the day," she said, "the day that you bring Mawata to me. And the day of the birth of the world's end."

"It is," Sasame said.

"Mawata's heart will break and she will be set free when she sees us together," Takako spoke, "But if she is more stubborn and doesn't get it, then we will..."

Their eyes gazed intensely at each other. They smiled. Both of their lips parted slightly as their faces drew nearer and nearer until their lips smothered each other. After a while they broke apart from their kiss.

"Exactly," Takako whispered. Their eyes still stared at each other. "His eyes. There's something in his eyes that I've never seen before. What is it? Why does my heart keep pounding faster when he looks at me with those eyes?" she thought. She laid her head back in Sasame's chest. They both slowly drifted to sleep.

As Takako fell asleep she could hear Sasame whisper softly, "Takako, I love you."

"Sasame," she thought and fell asleep.


End file.
